


Остров докторессы Мори

by Akitai



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Когда-нибудь задумывались, как появились все эти животные гибриды в мире Аватара? Вот вам ответ.





	Остров докторессы Мори

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Island of Dr Mori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265110) by [Overlithe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlithe/pseuds/Overlithe). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2018 для команды радфем.
> 
> Примечание авторессы:   
> "Название и некоторые идеи взяты из книги Герберта Уэллса “Остров доктора Моро”. Шай весьма похожа на Игорину из “Плоского Мира” Терри Пратчетта, есть еще несколько отсылок к различным историям о безумных ученых. Я просто смешала их все вместе РАДИ НАУКИ) Действие происходит задолго, очень задолго до событий канона."

— Стержни, Шай! Активируй стержни! — кричала докторесса Мори с земли. Шай поднялась к открытой крыше; слуга или нет, но она всегда была готова протянуть руку помощи, хотя она полагала, что делать это очень легко, когда у тебя множество запасных рук.

В воздухе жужжали молнии. Летали искры. В чанах жутко кипела зеленая жидкость, а воздух наполнился зловонием горячей смолы, спирта и почему-то вареной капусты. Зев машины раскрылся, извергнув поток слизи.

Крошечное существо поднялось из вонючей лужи, встряхнуло влажными перьями и панцирем, и ихнуло.

— Живое! — Докторесса Мори подняла руки в драматичном жесте. Шай пришлось признать, что это придало определенный стиль обстановке. — Оно живое!

— Отлично, хозяйка, — сказала Шай со своего насеста, а потом взглянула поверх скошенной черепицы. — Ох, божечки, сюда идет толпа. Хотя беспокоиться не о чем, у них вроде нет никаких горящих факелов... а, нет, вон же они. Неважно.

***

— Ну, вот мы и снова в пути, хозяйка, — Шай примостила на спине рюкзак, набитый вещами, которые им удалось спасти от маленького... недоразумения с крестьянами. Черепахоутка поспешила за ними, поклевывая их ботинки, и иногда издавая возмущенные крики. — Свежий воздух, — добавила Шай, стараясь звучать услужливо.

Мори лишь хмыкнула в ответ. Шай знала, что ей не нравится, когда ей напоминают о их первом путешествии, в которое они отправились после того, как Мори представила свое первое достижение ученым, собравшимся под хрустальным сводом Университета: мясо, молоко и шелк в одном животном!

Все пошло наперекосяк, как только это животное начало спускаться со своей паутины.

— Разве они не видят возможностей? — вопрошала тогда Мори. — Научных! Сельскохозяйственных! Экономических! И животные не страдают. Некоторые вообще с самого начала мертвы. Разве они не понимают?

Шай подумала, что в целом да, они не понимают.

Это и правда казалось несправедливым. Не то чтобы она понимала все небольшие причуды своей хозяйки, особенно восьминогие, но Мори была щедрой и справедливой работодательницей, и они были вместе так долго, что начали идеально подходить одна другой, как прижатые друг к другу корни приобретают подходящую форму.

Кроме того, докторесса Мори всегда держала свое слово, и сделала Шай новой женщиной.

Ну, по крайней мере, некоторые ее части.

***

— Вон там остров, хозяйка. — Шай спрятала свои швы, чтобы поговорить с рыбаками на берегу. В это время Мори разложила их довольно постный обед на удобной скале, а утка дремала в своем панцире.

— Вы не должны были делать это, хозяйка.

— Не дури. — ответила Мори, слегка покраснев, и опустила взгляд на кучу морских водорослей, разделила ее пополам. — Все по-честному.

— Рыбак сказал, там никого нет. Только пальмы и много морских черепах. Звучит неплохо, а?

— Да, неплохо. — Мори подняла взгляд и почти что улыбнулась. — Давай сделаем еще лучше.


End file.
